he ate my HEART
by ORIHIME4-or-6
Summary: Orihime a beauty, caring and naive girl works for "Soul Society." Grimmjow a lethally short temper and impulsive personality works for "The Arrancer". When the two meet in the fashion industy, secrets starts to be revealed under the spot lights.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

It all started at the end of the second school year of High School, when it was announced that two of the biggest rivals in the fashion industry will be having a photo shoot together. Two prestigious modelling agencies were about to collaborate, leaving two of their directors in alert. Paparazzi loves their models, man lusts for their beauty, woman adores their handsome and kids fantasy them. Hundreds and millions people would kill for their job and million would die for it.

While Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Sosuzke Aizen knows this wan't the beginning of a new friendship, but a chance to become one huge independent agency who ever wins the bet. The summer has just begun, models showed their enthusiasm, youth and passion being captured by the camera and as secrets has started to be revealing under the spot lights.

**Chapter 1.**

"Orihime!"

Orihime turned around and saw Ichigo, her brother walking behind her with a scowl on his face. Her uneasiness grew, knowing what's going to happen next but she smiled to him.

"What is it, Ichigo Onii chan?"

"Don't you dare to carry these boxes again." Ichigo demanded and took the box away from Orihime's hand. "How can you even carry these boxes when a man found it heavy like shit. Do you have any idea how-"

Before Ichigo could continue with his lecture, Renji interrupted Ichigo.

"C'mon strawberry, stop fussing around and get moving. You're blocking the way."

"No wonder Orihime is moving out." Rukia appeared behind Renji.

"Hey, this has nothing to do with me..."

"_Nothing? _Then what is this moving out happening when she can still stay at your house and clearly she's sick of your overprotective attitude."

"Orihime always makes the right decision although I'm not sure is it really because of me ." Ichigo said. "But I respect her decision no matter what."

"I bet she _really _made you change your mind." Rukia said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Maybe not, but at least it can make her happy."

"Even if her happiness comes from you letting go off her."

"I will still doubt about that." Ichigo said to her half-seriously.

Rukia shrugged in defeat. She has always likes Ichigo ever since she had entered high school, he is a guy who will never hurt his friends, gets stronger with his own will and spirit, by putting hundred and ten percentage out of a hundred. Everyone noticed Rukia's feeling toward him expect for Ichigo. Of course he didn't notice it because he never notices any girls. He never see any girls as the way he sees in Orihime when he has considered her as the centre of his world. Sometimes if only Ichigo could understand the meaning behind Rukia's words, she believes that he will eventually understand and figure out everything by himself.

On the other side, Orihime finally noticed the decreased number of boxes disappearing in her sight, revealing an empty hallway. Orihime then saw Renji accidentally dropped the box when he tried to open the door with another hand. A few magazines has landed on the ground when she went to pick it up and saw a familiar face came across. _Grimmjow_. Orihime blinked twice, and hurried gathered all the items in embarrassment.

It was during a CK grand opening when she met Grimmjow. Unlike Nnorita and Starrk, he didn't talk very often, and preferred to be standing a side. However it was his sexy and wild looking attracts a lot of people's attention, even hers.

Yet once on one particular night when Orihime finished a photo shoot and prepared heading home. It has been a long day as Orihime tiredly stumbled out the agency while she was humming happily on the quiet lonely alley. No presidents appeared in the alley; nothing appearing in the distance, but only the moon shinning up in the sky. As wind whistled through her auburn hair in the dark moonlight, Orihime had a strong nagging feeling of being watch. As she finally realised someone was following her and her body started to tremble slightly. _What should I do? Should I be running? _And now, Orihime stumbled along in the glow of streetlight hurriedly increasing her pace with every step.

As she made her turn, she bumped into a tall person.

"Ya alright?" She heard a masculine voice asking.

"Please help me." Orihime said worryingly and clutching his shirt tightly.

"Whataya talkin about?"

"Someone is following me..."

Not hearing any response from the stranger, Orihime finally looked at him in the dim light.

The stranger had a pair of cobalt blue eyes yet there was something sharp and intense in it. He has a handsome face, a perfectly sculpted nose, high cheekbones and a perfect jawline. Orihime could tell that he has a well-built body under the black hoodie. Nevertheless, it was his odd hair colour hidden under the hoodie that has attracts her stares.

_Could it be him? What is he doing at here? _Her thoughts was soon interrupted when she realised how close their faces were.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, woman." He then silenced her by crashing his lips on hers.

Orihime gasped at his unpredictable act as he took the opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. The orange hair model wanted to break the kiss and escape from his embrace, but the blue hair guy had his hands strongly wrapped around her waist and shoulder. It was supposed to be a small peck, yet he had deepened the kiss. Orihime has never been kissed like this before because she has never been kissed. It was her first kiss.

Before she could react back to reality, she heard him whispering in her left ear.

"You shouldn't be walking alone by yourself, Orihime."

"How do you know my name..." Orihime's eyes widen when he removed his hoodie. "Grimmjow."

After that incident they haven't seen each others, but her heart always skipped a beat whenever she saw his face. That unfamiliar feeling in her heart has once kicked in her. Orihime couldn't forget his scent, she couldn't erase the feeling of being kissed and wash off the temperature being left on her lips. Orihime closed her eyes and sighed. _  
_

* * *

Grimmjow sat quietly at a table reading a magazine, trying his best to ignore Nnorita when he was acting like a douche bag. The idiot would never shut the fuck up. He didn't care how Nnorita wanted to hit on girls and he can kick as much ass as any girl in their group. His friends' loud chatter finally caught his attention and turned his eyes to where it was coming from. Nnorita was listening to something Neil said and burst into laughter. He then saw a flash of orange hair and familiar face on a magazine cover. _Inoue Orihime._

Since their last encounter, Grimmjow, whose desire to see her only continued to grow. However unlike the others, it is not as a rivalry or enemy, wanting to beat the shit out of them in the fashion industry. Instead he wanted something more than victory and success. Grimmjow let out a long and shaky sigh. _The hell is wrong with me._

"Hey! man, where are you going!" Nnorita yelled across the table.

"None of your damn business." Grimmjow snorted and started walking away.

But before he could take the next step, he found himself being caught by a pair of green eyes.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you. Now." Ulquiorra said evenly.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

Being Aizen's pawn wasn't one of his idea of a fair game, but at the moment their rivalry was too damn deep in the history. There isn't anything they could change even if they wanted or at least if they tired. It was dangerous and impossible, and so no one dared to make a change.

Grimmjow entered Aizen's office, being aware of the reason why he was summoned. He knew exactly what Aizen is planning to do and what will be happening in the next minute or second. And now Grimmjow is expecting Aizen to be giving him orders to be obeyed. But guess what, he won't give a damn thing. Whatever order is given eventually will be done by his own way, but not Aizen's.

"I believe you've heard the news of working with Soul Society in the next collection." Aizen spoke with absolute calmness.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Grimmjow replied.

Aizen nodded in acknowledgement and held up his hand.

"This shall be our grand opportunity to show the Shinigami what we are capable of. If we can't break them from the outside then we will break it from the inside." Aizen paused. "This is not for games and fun."

"Whataya want from me?"

"I am planning to bring down Soul Society by you, Ulquiorra and the rest to do so."

Grimmjow looked at him suspiciously. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I expect you to become friends with the Shinigami." Aizen handed a piece of paper to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the paper and raised his brows. "So with this chick?"

"Become friend with her or more... if you wish."

"I understand."

Aizen grinned in satisfied. The Espada will be doing his job for now and continue carry out the task being required, as long as everything is under controlled, under by his control.

"Very well." He said. "You are free to go."

Grimmjow nodded and headed for the door. He exited the office and started walking down the corridor. The man was crazy and absolutely brilliant. Aizen has always been planning something big, in order to take down Soul Society. He desires respect, admiration and acknowledgement from everyone, everybody, and including the _girl_.

His thoughts trailed off to the girl. Since their first encounter, she always managed to find a way back into his head. Yes, he will be following the chick around, and,Yes, he will become friends with her, maybe even more. Grimmjow stolen another last glance at the paper before putting it into his pocket. _You sick bastard._

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Yo, strawberry. What took you so long to get your ass here? I thought you would be on time when your princess is here today." Renji laughed.

Princess, that's what the Shinigmai called Orihime. Ichigo greeted Renji lazily while his eyes were busy searching for someone presence and in the fair end, he finally saw her. Orihime sat on a black leather couch, chatting with her black hair petite friend. He watched as she turned to grab her drink. As their eyes met, she stopped only for a second realising he's arrival at the party, before Ichigo walked towards her, she smiled and waved enthusiastically.

Ichigo then heard Renji letting out loud chuckles behind him.

"Your princess never seems to lose her enthusiasm." He said, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Lets go grab some drinks. Your princess will be fine when Rukia is with her."

Ichigo nodded, trailing behind Renji and headed to the midst of the room, where the beverages are being provided. As they made their way through people, the young teen model saw some unfamiliar faces which reminded him that this is a party being organised by Yamamoto and Aizen, meaning the Shinigami and the Arrancars will be seeing each others. The photo- shoot was drawing closer and Ichigo was anxious with anticipation. He wanted to win all of them, to show them how far he has grown.

"Can't believe the old man wanted us to work with those cocky bastards." Ichigo frowned.

"And believing that we will be cool and having fun with them around." Renji pointed out, looking at the group sitting on the other end. "Rivalry cannot be fun."

"Unless with a badass introduction."

"Those badass introduction always gets us in trouble."

"Hey, its not our problem they don't have a sense of humour."

"I agree with you although they call themselves the Arracars known _to tear off._" Renji continued and gave a crooked smiled. "But guess what. I think their sense of humous has been _tear_ off andthat's why they are such a loser." He and Ichigo then bursted into laughter that caught attention of everyone around them.

A large white-eye patch with one dark eye, saw the Carrot Top and Tattoos talking loudly. He snorted as he remembered them, the two morons. Nnorita turned away without any interest, letting his thoughts trail off to the group sitting at the opposite table away from them. He saw the dark skinned giant being quiet as usual. A petite girl with violet eyes and black short hair sat next to Glasses with raven-coloured hair. _Chad, Rukia and Ishida. _He has seen them a few times before, but never spoken a word with them.

Then his eyes spotted a beautiful girl with long orange hair, he swiftly elbowed the guy next to him and pointed his finger to one direction. A pair of cobalt eyes followed his guide and saw Orihime was listening at something her four eyed friend said, the name whom he cannot remember and did not care to remember.

How she then slapped him playfully on the arm and laughed. Grimmjow felt a pang in his chest even though it looked like a friendly gesture, yet it annoyed him. He kept look at her without turning away until the girl finally notice his glance, his crystal blues meeting her stormy greys. However Orihime immediately lowered her head down, trying to avoid anymore eye contact. As a result, Grimmjow frowned at her reaction.

* * *

Orihime immediately turned away from Grimmjow as soon as their eyes has met, he always managed to make her heart skipped a beat. Her breathe became uneven and her blush has deepen when she could feel the heat on her cheeks. She knows that he is still looking at her and wouldn't stop the stare until she dared to look back at him. Orihime bit her lower lips, not knowing what to do when she still feels awkward after the incident. Clearly, she is not ready to face him yet, just not now.

She left her seat and started heading towards another direction. Its going to be a long night for her and the party has just started. Maybe it is a good thing to avoid Grimmjow right now. It is probably better for her to calm down first. But something is definitely bothering her which is making her restless.

"Hey!" She heard footsteps behind her.

Orihime didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was the voice belonging to the man she has been trying to avoid.

"Hi, Grimmjow." Orihime said as soon as he caught up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"I was gonna breathe in some fresh air, but never mind I have change my min-"

"You're not leaving now." He interrupted her.

"What... what do you mean?"

"You're gonna come with me." He moved towards her.

"I don't think thats a good idea." She drew back.

"It's not a big deal."

"It will be for my friends."

"I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow you."

Orihime looked at him worryingly. "I'm not that sure about it."

Grimmjow looked slightly annoyed. "Trust me. They won't."

"Maybe next time."

"I will return you back to them shortly."

"I don't think..."

Before Orihime could finish, she felt Grimmjow's hands grabbing on her arm and pulled her forcefully to the exist. Orihime struggled from his grip but it was far too strong to be shaken off and clearly useless to fight back. Orihime kept yelling at his back telling him to stop, she surely did not deserve this and not even a single bit. Grimmjow never answered her, in return it was the grip on her arm telling her that he is not letting go off her that easily.

Orihime knows how much Ichigo hates and dislikes the Arrancars. No, it is not only him, but all the Shinigami including Rukia, Chad, Ishida. Guys in both groups were all well trained in Kendo, constantly picking up a fight and competed with each other off stage. What was worse, they often got hurt which made her worry even more. And she, Orihime looked cluelessly at Grimmjow, his supposed enemy's back and a little bit scare. _Where are you taking me?_

* * *

Ichigo walked to join his group, his friends at the table. It felt great to actually be able to see everyone, instead of texting each others. Summer has just begun, but the model agency was not filled with anticipation and excitement after hearing the up-breaking news. While the models showed confusion, astonishment, and disbelieve, that they were thrown in together with the enemy for many years in history. Afterwards the air was always heavy with anxiety.

Ichigo looked around. He saw many familiar faces. Some smiled at him, others gave him spiteful glances.

"I still don't feel comfortable having them around." He heard Rukia behind him.

He turned around, she was looking at Neil and Nnorita standing together with the rest of the Arrancars.

He nodded in agreement. "What do you think gramps is actually thinking, putting the Arrancars and the Shinigami together?"

"I don't know, what is in the Yamamoto director's head."

"Me too."

She stood next to him and pointed at the empty seat.

Ichigo moved to the side, letting Rukia to walk in the table without any difficulties. Rukia said her thanks when she walked pass him.

"Do you think this rivalry will have an end?" He asked.

"The rivalry will never ends, unless its a truce." Rukia replied.

"I don't get him." Ichigo growled. "He knows this rivlary between us yet he still puts us in this shit."

"I think he has his own way of doing things."

"Yeah." He snorted. "A man who puts his people with the enemy in a war."

"Could it be...no that is possible."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Ichigo." Rukia grabbed him at the arm and spoke. "Could this be a 'truce' to see whose group would crack first?"

* * *

"Grimmjow, stop!" Orihime pleaded, "Let me go!"

Silence

"Stop it! Please."

Grimmjow didn't turned his head back to her and never had given her any response, no words were spoken. The outside of the building was cold, dark and empty which made Orihime nervous. She had no idea where he was taking her as they continued walking in a faster pace. Suddenly, Grimmjow turned her around to face him and pushed her against the wall. He puts a hand on the wall and leaned in, staring into those stormy grey eyes.

"You're really sexy tonight, do you know that."

Orihime swallowed uneasily. "Why are we here?"

"Does it matter." Grimmjow asked and whispered in her ears. "Its only us or are you thinking of someone else...?"

"Wh- What do you think you're doing?" Orihime breathed.

"Who is it? The person you've been thinking all the time." Grimmjow asked.

"...No one."

"Say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

Grimmjow lifted her chin up. "Don't play dumb with me, woman."

Their faces were only an inch away, looking into each others' eyes. Orihime noticed the difference between Grimmjow and her friends. Unlike them, he appears to be an irreverent individual at first glance, he is blunt who displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. _  
_

"Why are you always being aggressive." She said gravely. "Why are you doing this, Grimmjow? Tell me the truth."

He hesitated for a moment, realising her chin and closed his eyes. "I want you." Was all he said.

Orihime didn't expect this kind of answer from him. She couldn't believed him saying such a huge declaration sounded so natural and calm. She never imagined anyone saying those words so easily. Orihime shyly looked at him. For the first time she really looked at him. Muscular body, turquoise hair and cobalt eyes. _He is really handsome._Orihime caught her breath when his eyes met hers again. She never left her eyes from him, seeing him trailing his fingers down to her face, her neck and touched her hair.

Without giving another second, Grimmjow bought her into a hug and encircled his arms around her waist. Feeling her warmth in his chest. How long had it actually been? To hell with the fact he was her supposed enemy, or what her friends thought. Even without Aizen's demand, all he knew with certainty was that he was painfully aware of his growing interest for a very long time.

Grimmjow kissed Orihime's forehead and the tip of her nose.

"Don't." She said in a half whisper, pleading him.

Grimmjow looked at her for a moment. "Are you refusing me?"

He saw her lips part as if she wanted to say something, yet nothing came out.

They stood and quietly looked at each other. His gaze lingered on her face, and the longer it stayed there, the deeper the frown implanted itself into his forehead. He had never met anyone who was so passionate and sympathetic, but maybe having her by his side was due to her sympathy. Shinigami will never allow them to have any relationship, and Arrancars will only appreciate it. Both groups understands that they will never mingle, no one ever had crossed the line, yet it was him, being blinded by his interest which turned out more than he had thought it with Aizen's command, doesn't stop any spiteful glances and sneers between Blades and Reapers.

Grimmjow's face suddenly grew serious. "Leave."

"Grimmjo..."

"I said leave, woman." He said, taking his eyes away from hers.

Orihime was a bit bummed by his rudeness and immediately noticed something was wrong.

She followed his gaze and saw Ulquiorra heading their way at the far end.

Then Grimmjow turned to face her.

"This is not the place for you." He spoke quickly. "Now, leave."

She nodded and was about to leave, but he caught her elbow and added. "I'll deal with you with our unfinished business the next time we see each others."

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to._


End file.
